en esta prision
by FFarjonita
Summary: hay veces que la cordura es vencida por el odio y la venganza. flippy


en esta prision

Hola! Estoy de vuelta para fastidiarlos, jejeje, ¡mentira! Jeje, pues estaba yo, sentadita como niña "buena" escuchando musiquita loca y entonces, como una revelación me llego una canción cuyo nombre no recuerdo, jejeje, el chiste es que trata de la vida de un chavito que sufre y termina… jeje no les dire… en que iba? Ah! si… entonces me quede…. O.o y grite ¡siiiiiiiiiii! Entonces trabaje muy duro, (bueno no tanto) para traerles este fic, espero que les guste, kisses!

NOTAS:

En este fic, el narrador es Flippy.

Ni este ni ningun otro personaje de happy tree friends me pertenece a mi, sino a mondo media. (lastima)

Asi narran.

-asi hablan-

*asi piensan*

BUENO, sin mas que decir, espero y la disfruten.

-sabia que vendrías, un dia…- te decía yo por ese teléfono del otro lado de ese vidrio frio que nos separaba. Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por tus mejillas y yo sentía que con cada una de ellas me clavaban una puñalada. Intente calmarte, pero tu no dejabas de llorar, mi mente se ilumino y solo te dije:

-gracias por venir, crei que me habías olvidado…- y tu solo escuchabas... mi pequeña niña…

…

Aun recuerdo la primera vez que te vi… si, podría ser raro… yo tenia 12 años, pero nunca olvidare ese dia. Iba de camino a la pequeña farmacia que había, mama estaba enferma y tuve que salir de casa solo mientras mi hermano mayor le cuidaba. Recibi la pequeña bolsa que el farmacéutico me dio, al voltear, te vi… tan inocente… tan dulce… esa cabellera roja y larga y tus ojos carmesí… no sabia que decir al estar frente a frente contigo, ya te había visto otras veces, pero solo de lejos, evitando cruzar miradas para que no pensaras que yo era raro.

-ho-hola- solo eso salió de tus pequeños y delgados labios, yo no sabia que decir y, por los nervios, solo solte la primera estupidez que se me vino a la mente.

-soy flippy *idiota*-

-y-yo soy Flaky- por suerte, respondiste sin objeciones a lo que te dije. Eras mas pequeña que yo, se notaba de lejos, quizá tendrías de 7 a 8 años. No quise quedarme con la duda.

-¿q-que edad tienes? *¿Por qué lo quieres saber?, tonto, debiste preguntar algo mas*- me sentí morir en ese momento

-ocho- me respondiste sonrojada, miraste un poco al suelo y te note nerviosa.

-yo tengo doce- te dije, sentí una briza, no tenia idea de que podía ser, pero la sentí tan calida que no me importo. Recordé entonces las medicinas, me despedi de ti y corri a casa, por suerte mama estaba mejor que cuando sali.

Despues de ese dia, cada tarde, nos encontrábamos frente al parque, ese lindo parque lleno de flores. Tome una y te la entregue a ti, me sonreíste y entonces me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, te amaba y no podía vivir sin tu amor, pero aparte de ser mayor que tu, mi vida era un infierno y no quería arrastrarte a mi calvario.

Luego de ir contigo, llegaba a casa, y era lo mismo de siempre… mama gritaba, papa la golpeaba, mi hermano le defendia, y yo… yo me encerraba en mi habitación a llorar, pidiéndole fuerzas a Dios para seguir, por mi madre y mi hermano.

Pasaron los años, cumpli los 16 y tu los 12, recuerdo que me preparaste un pequeño pero delicioso pastel, ese dia habría sido el mas dichoso de todos, pero el destino siempre te juega chueco. Aquel bello dia, mi madre murió, ya no aguanto mas los golpes y de uno de esos no despertó. Esa noche, intente algo, desesperado, tome una de las navajas de papa y me encerre en mi habitacion, no podía mas, estaba a punto de cortar la primera vena, cuando el entro… mi hermano… me detuvo y me dijo

-no dejare que lo hagas, si te vas, yo me voy contigo, hermano- lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos y no pude contenerme, llore junto con el toda la noche, hasta dormirnos juntos, pensando en ella, en nuestra madre.

Al dia siguiente, tu me consolaste, secaste mis lagrimas, escuchamos nuestra canción, aquella hermosa canción de amor que nos mantenía unidos. Esa canción que escogimos ese dia gracias a tu amiga petunia, que estaba con ese chico raro y de pelo naranja escuchando musica. Aquel dia, todo fue perfecto, o al menos eso creía yo, pues casi nunca me la pasaba asi, y mucho menos contigo.

Paso mas tiempo, yo estaba a mediados de preparatoria, tu apenas pasando a secundaria, mi vida daria un vuelco inesperado, al volver a casa del colegio lo encontré, estaba ahí, colgado, aun goteando un poco de sangre que le quedaba de su brazo izquierdo, la única persona que me poyo sin que se lo pidiera: mi hermano. Los oficiales dijeron que se había suicidado, yo no les crei, ya sabia quien había sido el causante de esto. Puede que no haya participado en el acto, pero lo alentó a hacerlo.

Tome un arma, era de el, fui a su habitación, toque suavemente su puerta, la cual se abrió unos minutos después. Fui hacia donde estaba el, caminando lentamente, sentía que el corazón saldría de mi pecho mas rápido que la bala, crei que solo asi se calmarían esos sentimientos dentro de mi. Apunte con el arma hacia su cabeza, todo lo que debía hacer era jalar del gatillo, y asi lo hice. Un ruido ensordecedor sacudió mi cabeza, sentí el gran impulso de la bala, y apenas escuche el grito que dio el… mi padre… la persona a la que mas odiaba en todo el mundo. Estaba ahora ante mis pies, sangraba, apenas podía moverse, una escena realmente conmovedora para mi. Levante su cabeza y le susurre algo al oído

-te veo en el infierno- tome la cabeza con ambas manos y rompi aquel cuello, ese sonido majestuoso de los huesos quebrandose uno a uno, algo tan magnifico que no resisti a la tentación de seguir, no quería detenerme ahí, entonces comencé a recordar todo lo que nos el nos hizo, todo lo que pasamos mi hermano, mi madre y yo, esos maltratos, los golpes, los gritos, no podía mas, tenia esos pensamientos comiéndose mi mente, tome el arma, dispare a su cuerpo inerte varias veces, la sangre salpicaba las paredes, el, suelo, mi ropa, todo estaba cubierto de ese liquido carmesí que tanto aman las personas por ser su fuente de vida, pero yo quería seguir, a pesar de que el estaba muerto, quería continuar, no pude evitarlo. El rencor dentro de mi pudo mas que la cordura.

Tome uno de sus cuchillos de caza favoritos y lo enterre en su abdomen, hizo un leve movimiento, como si aun siguiera con vida, yo no quería eso y lo único que se me ocurrió fue hacer presión en el cuchillo e ir cortando la carne lentamente hasta llegar al pecho, mi vista se tornaba borrosa. ¿Qué paso conmigo en ese momento? No lo se, no sabria como explicarlo, fue algo tan mágico para mi, toda esa sangre derramada en el suelo y que aun salía un poco de su cuerpo, le corte la garganta, ¿Por qué? Ni idea, pero lo disfrutaba y yo quería mas, fui cortando mas y mas en esa zona, hasta que senti como el cuchillo tocaba el suelo, apenas pude ver su cabeza rodar por el cuarto, pues no lograba distinguirlo bien…

Aun asi… yo quería seguir… no me iba a detener ahí… no me alejarían de ese sitio… necesitaba venganza… lo demás que hice no lo recuerdo muy bien… pero los órganos volaron por la habitación. Abri aquel pecho manchado de sangre, saque el corazón, lo tuve entre mis manos… lo observe detenidamente y lo lance al suelo, donde lo aplaste con mi pie…

…

Los doctores dicen que estoy mal… yo digo que solo me quieren seguir molestando… hace unos días casi mato a un guardia que quería golpearme… me dieron unas horas de castigo en esa maquina donde te pegan con unos látigos, pero descuida, estoy bien….

Sigues llorando… no me gusta eso… ¡Maldición! Esos guardias y su "fin de la hora de visita". Por favor… espérame… no me dejes de nuevo… no es que no aguante vivir aquí…. Es que no aguanto vivir sin ti. Te despides con una leve sonrisa triste en tu rostro, mientras yo espero la semana siguiente, para poder verte… en esta prisión…

Y bien? Que tal? Es mi 2º fic y creo q no quedo como yo esperaba… bueno… en fin… tengo que irme… pero esperen mas fics! Un saludito a mi amixxx que esta en argentina! Te kiero musho!

Espero reviews!


End file.
